


Home

by StarRoseColors



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: After Agony of a Witch, Belos adores his girls (kinda), Creepy Luz's name is Lusia in this, Curse Removal, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Working on the theory that Belos is Luz's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Lusia visits home.
Relationships: Creepy Luz & Emperor Belos, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a theory that Belos is Luz's father. We also didn't get much from him in 'Agony of a Witch', so I took advantage of that.

The doorway shimmered gave off the blue glow, the same shade as the coven.

Lusia had to resist an audible gulp when she saw it.

It was late at night. The office building the camp was taking place in was quiet and dark with everyone asleep. But Lusia had been careful, just in case, placing a simple quieting charm over herself at the appointed hour.

She stepped inside.

The door closed shut behind her when she came out. The throne room hadn’t changed in her months away- pipes still stuck awkwardly out in places, the lighting was dim, and over the throne was the large beating heart. What had changed was the fact that there was a large owl monster, clearly unconscious.

Lusia stepped closer, enough to see the creature’s features and Lilith, holding the binding spell. Realization flashed.

Oh, Ms. Clawthorne’s sister.

“Lusia.”

She gave a curtsy at the voice, pure habit keeping her back straight and her head lowered demurely. There was a sigh and she felt herself relax- she could hear the contentment. “Rise.” She followed his instructions, seeing a servant taking the broken remains of a Palisman away. Emperor Belos raised his arms.

“Come here.”

She followed his command, taking his offered hand when it was in reach. “Father.” she finally said. “How are you?”

“I have missed you, my darling star.” His hand reached out and cupped her cheek. Even though she knew what was under the glove, she still leaned into her father’s touch. “But I have a treat, just for you.”

“Really?”

There was a chuckle. “Of course.” He led her to sit on his lap like she had done since she was a little girl. “We finally have the Owl Lady.” Ms. Clawthorne suddenly looked uncomfortable at the attention. “And that brings us a step closer to reclaiming what is rightfully ours.”

“Luz.”

He hummed. “Luz. The Boiling Isles. Everything that I’ve worked for…” Belos snapped his fingers.

There was a horrendous orchestra of cracking bones and hideous screeches. Ms. Clawthorne looked like she was going to be sick, shutting her eyes. Lusia wanted to do that. But she had to be strong.

For Luz.

“In my grasp.”

Eda Clawthorne, hair bright orange, opened her eyes. “Luz?” she called weakly, looking around. “Luz, where are you?” She looked very tired. Then her eyes landed on Lusia and her father. They widened in horror. “Luz-”

“I’m afraid, Edalyn, that you have the wrong twin,” Belos said calmly. He made a circle. “Now... let’s begin so we can reclaim the other.”

Lusia did close her eyes to hide from the screams.


End file.
